This invention relates generally to a protective, supportive undergarment to be worn by a person for engaging in a variety of athletic activities to protect the crotch of the body from soreness or discomfort which may be experienced from long or constant sitting and straddling of a bicycle seat, saddle or the like, to uplift the buttocks at all times, and to firm the body skin of the lower torso area. The undergarment is especially suited for activities such as bicycling, jogging, horseback riding and exercises performed on conventional exercising devices.
In recent years, many people have begun to engage in all forms of physical fitness which are often done in public areas. Present day garments and undergarments have been found to be unsightly to wear in a public environment or are often times cumbersome for a person engaged in physical activity. Also, various forms of present exercising which include bicycling, horseback riding, and the use of conventional exercising devices require the exerciser to remain seated for periods of time. Bicycle seats have traditionally had a unique but uncomfortable shape (also found on some exercising devices) which is necessitated by allowing leg motion to achieve exercise. These types of seats do no provide normal support of the human buttocks found in conventional chairs which have a broader platform for allowing pressure distribution for greater comfort. Many present day garments have been deficient in that when utilizing the garments, they often ride up the buttocks or crotch area becoming unsightly when used in public. Also, many present day garments are quite baggy and do not provide any support for the wearer and generally look unattractive.
The present invention described herein overcomes deficiencies of garments previously used in that it provides for protection from soreness or discomfort in the crotch area, provides support and uplift of the buttocks area, firming of the skin areas of the lower torso, while preventing the garment from riding up in areas that would be unattractive.